This invention relates to a retractable screen system for a closure assembly and improvements thereof which allows the secure sliding and subsequent retraction of the screen from an operative position to a retracted position. The invention is preferably embodied in a window assembly but finds application also in large pivoting windows and patio doors. In the improvements described herein the retractable screen is provided in a cassette which is easily installed and maintained in a framing section.
The reader is referred to Applicants Co-pending Applications abovementioned for teachings in relation to improvements to closure assemblies and retractable screen systems contained therein, the teachings thereof which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Screens are generally provided for doors, patio doors, and windows. One particular type of screen utilized for patio doors, for example, includes a metal frame having a groove disposed around its edges. The screen is affixed to the frame by using a spline, a long extended piece of flexible material, which is forced into the groove capturing the edges of the screen. The screen is then slid in front of the opening when the patio door is moved to an opened position. The screen therefore permanently blocks the view of the occupant of the dwelling. The same is true for screens provided with double-hung windows, tilt and slide windows, and casement windows. The screen generally is always in position whether the window is opened or closed.
Various examples therefore have been developed by inventors to address this problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,244 to Thumann describes a retractable covering for a door including a housing containing a roll of screen as best seen in FIGS. 2, 5, 6A and 6B thereof. The cover may be affixed to a door adjacent the frame thereof as an after-market product.
Another example of an after-market type of product is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,786 as best seen in relation to FIG. 6 therein, the structure is adapted to be mounted on one side of a door jamb to be releaseably connected to the other. The assembly is quite complicated and complex and may be considered as an add-on structure.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,990 provides a screen in combination with a sliding door. The screen is disposed upon a spring-loaded roller installed on the exterior of the framing sections of the opening adjacent to the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,852 describes a box-like housing carrying a tube for paying out and taking up a mesh screen. The housing is fastened over a window or door and is not part of the framing section of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,797 describes a roll-up screen door included in a narrow housing containing a conventional spring-biased roll onto which flexible screen material is taken up and paid out. The housing is mounted adjacent one side of a vertical curved strip along one side of the door casement opening. The front vertical edge portion of the screen material is anchored within a vertical groove of the anchoring strip as best seen in FIGS. 3 and 5. Again, the housing extends from the framing section and is not part thereof. A more complex arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,081 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,524.
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,000 to Matthews, there is described a window screen coiled on a roller for installation on a window frame. The roller for the window is illustrated in FIG. 5 including a hook portion for hooking a complementary hook portion on the screen. The other edge of the screen includes a hook portion for engaging with the trim portion 34.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,141,996 to Vanasdale describes another type of roller screen which may be attached to the sill or lintel portion of the frame by mounting brackets as best seen in relation to FIGS. 1 through 6.
None of the above-mentioned references teach or even infer the installation of a screen within the framing sections of a closure assembly such as a jamb. Each of the products may be considered as an after-market product which is installed upon, adjacent to, on or butting up against the framing section of the appropriate closure member. In essence, some of the installations are unsightly with a housing extending from the general plane of the home or window, extending either outwardly away from or inwardly toward the interior being closed by the closure member. It would therefore be advantageous to solve this problem by providing a screen assembly which may be contained within the framing sections of a closure assembly and which retracts into the frame member and which is substantially invisible until such time as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,921 describes a screen assembly having supporting elements secured along the edge of the material as best seen in relation to FIGS. 4 and 7. The structure also includes a spring-biased element which rides in a track. As best seen in FIGS. 9 through 11, the screen is considered to be an add-on, after-market device as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,890 to Kramer describes a coilable closure device as best seen in FIGS. 1 and 18 which includes a frame including a side jamb and a storage jamb, 34 and 36 respectively. The coilable closure device does not include a post and includes a multiplicity of sections as best seen in FIGS. 1 and 6 which sections include elements extending up into and down into respective track areas provided with the frame. The material which coils upon itself is particularly plastic sheet including reinforcing ribs which also act as guiding elements for the sheet. However, nowhere within the reference does it teach the use of such a structure for a screen, but merely as a closure to replace a door between adjacent rooms, for example. Nowhere within the reference does it teach the combination of a closure member such as a window or patio door and a screen. This is simply not described. Therefore, one would not be motivated to solve the problem of combinations of closure members and screens by the reading of the Kramer reference.
There are a number of manufacturers producing a style of screen in a kit form to be assembled onto the exterior of a housing on existing windows as an after-market product.
Known roll screen fastening technologies fastens the screen cloth to the drum with tape, glue, and other bonding methods. The handle may have the screen cloth affixed thereto by using conventional attachment methods such as utilizing a semi-flexible bead pressed into a groove as described above or by sandwiching the screen between a two part mechanical handle profile which may be fastened by screws, rivets or the like. Preferred Engineering has made attempts at crimping the screen into a metal edge and inserting the edge into the drum and the handle as described in the parent application. Although this is a reasonable approach, it has been determined that no flexibility is achieved by such a joint and the screen still had a tendency to tear.
Nowhere therefore within the prior art is there taught improvements to screen assemblies, wherein the entire screen assembly is contained within the framing sections found adjacent to a closure member in a closure assembly, for example a window assembly. Further, nowhere within the art is there found a roll-out screen assembly embodied in a cassette which may be readily inserted within the hollow of a framing section sized to receive said cassette or screen assembly. Further, nowhere within the art is there found a roll-out screen assembly embodied in a cassette having mounting brackets of a predetermined shape which may be readily inserted within the hollow or pocket of the same shape as the bracket disposed within a framing section and sized to receive said cassette or screen assembly. Further, nowhere in the prior art is there manufactured a screen having an abutment on one edge thereof for engaging with a cooperative abutment on the roller of a screen assembly which may be cut to size as desired to repair a roller screen assembly. Further, nowhere within the prior art is there found various improvements to roll-up screen assemblies to simplify their installation, adjustment and replacement.
Nowhere within the prior art is such a simplified improved screen assembly provided which retracts into the jamb, sill or header of the frame portion of a window assembly in the retracted position and which is preferably guided to its operative position in guides provided with the jamb, sill or header, and which allows for the manufacture of more durable screens in larger sections without continuously covering of the window and particularly when the window is in the closed position.
It is therefore an object of this invention to overcome many of the deficiencies in the prior art stated above which allows for smooth and simple operation of a retractable screen which is capable of both sliding within a guide channel between the retracted and the operative positions and which at the retracted position is fully contained within the jamb, sill or header section of the closure assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a retractable screen assembly of appropriate size and construction to replace existing retractable screen assemblies for casement, double hung and/or tilt and slide windows as well as patio doors.
It is further a primary object of this invention to provide a roll-up screen embodied in the frame of a closure assembly which is retractable into the frame itself without requiring an additional housing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a roll-up screen assembly in the form of a cassette which may be mounted within the hollow of a framing section, which cassette may or may not include a front fascia portion to close the framing section. When said cassette does not include a front fascia portion a clip on supplementary portion may be provided if required to close the framing section.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a continuous roll of screen manufactured so as to be cut at a predetermined width and include an anchoring element disposed adjacent one edge of the screen so as to allow ease of installation of the original or replacement screen so formed.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing a screen.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a cassette which may be side mounted into an opening of the framing section and closed by an exterior fascia element.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a closure assembly including a roll-up screen contained with one of its framing sections adjacent the closure member.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide improvements in mounting brackets, fascia elements, and screens.
It is a further object of this invention to develop a product that provides parallelism to opposing screen and handle edges which provides accurate paying out and accumulating on the roller so that the screen winds up precisely without twisting or binding.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a screen assembly having high strength and resistance to tearing which will not tear or peel from the corners and is easily able to accept dimensional variation in the window opening being covered.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a screen assembly which facilitates ease of manufacture, and replacement.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a screen cassette for a closure assembly which includes compatibly shaped pockets and brackets disposed with the closure frame and screen respectively to provide simple installation and maintenance.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide improvements to the aesthetics of a screen cassette for a the closure assembly.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide improvements to a screen cassette for any closure assembly regardless of the materials of manufacture used, for example wood, plastic, aluminum, and fiberglass or the like.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.
This invention relates to a retractable screen system for a closure assembly and improvements thereof which allows the secure sliding and subsequent retraction of the screen from an operative position to a retracted position. The invention is preferably embodied in a window assembly but finds application also in large pivoting windows and patio doors. The closure member may further comprise a window sash being a casement, double hung, or tilt and slide installation or, a door or a patio door.
There is therefore provided improvements to screen assemblies, wherein the entire screen assembly is contained within the framing sections found adjacent to a closure member in a closure assembly, for example a window assembly. Further a roll-out screen assembly is embodied in a cassette which may be readily inserted within the hollow of a framing section sized to receive said cassette or screen assembly. The screen material has an abutment on one edge thereof for engaging with a cooperative abutment on the roller of a screen assembly which may be cut to size as desired to repair a roller screen assembly which simplifies their installation, adjustment and replacement.
There is also provided a simplified improved screen assembly which retracts into the jamb, sill or header of the frame portion of a window assembly in the retracted position and which is preferably guided to its operative position in guides provided with the jamb, sill or header, and which allows for the manufacture of heavier screens in larger sections without continuously covering of the window.
In a tilt and slide, casement or double hung window a retractable screen is provided disposed within the header, sill or jamb of the assembly which screen accumulates on and pays out from a spring biased roll disposed within said header, sill or jamb, the screen being retractable for egress or cleaning purposes, and available as desired by providing a detent on the opposing framing member engageable with a detent provided with the screen when in its operable position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a window assembly comprising a retractable screen disposed within a framing portion of the assembly, the screen accumulating on and paying out from a spring biased roll disposed within said frame portion, the screen being retractable for egress or cleaning purposes, and available as desired by providing a detent on the opposite frame portion engageable with the screen when in its operable position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a closure assembly comprising a retractable screen disposed within a framing portion of the assembly, said framing portion providing a pocket within which the screen is contained in use, said pocket being bound by three sides of said framing portion thereby forming said pocket, said pocket being closed by a separate cover closing said framing portion, preferably said retractable screen being mounted on said cover and being positioned in said pocket when the cover closing the pocket is installed preferably by clipping a detent provided with said cover in a channel provided with one of the sides of said framing portion providing the pocket, the screen accumulating on and paying out from a spring biased roll disposed within said frame portion, the screen being retractable for egress or cleaning purposes, and available as desired by providing a detent on the opposite frame portion engageable with the screen when in its operable position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a continuous screen formed as a continuous web and adapted to be utilized for a retractable screen for windows, doors and the like having a predetermined width of screen determined by the width or length of the closure member frame, said width of said screen having two ends, preferably each of the ends having an anchor or key shaped element fixed thereto adapted to engage a detent on a handle proximate one end of the screen and adapted to engage a detent of a preferably spring biased, preferably hollow, roller utilized for taking up and letting out the screen in a coil upon said roller, alternatively the handle end of the screen alternatively having a tape or continuous strip of adhesive applied thereto so as to engage and be captured by a handle portion of said screen when utilized in a closure assembly, said screen and said anchor or key shaped elements being cut at a predetermined length to fit said roller when assembled and being installed with said closure assembly and preferably within a hollow of one of said frame sections, wherein said screen may be utilized as an original installation or as a replacement screen for an original installation.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a retractable screen assembly for a closure assembly, said closure assembly including a closure member surrounded by framing portions from which the closure member is supported, said closure member including framing sections, one of said framing sections providing a pocket within which said screen assembly is retained in use, said screen assembly comprising a cassette engageable with the interior of a cover utilized for closing the framing portion and pocket of the closure assembly, preferably said pocket being located proximate the sealing end of the closure member, said retractable screen including a handle portion affixed thereto including a first detent, the opposite jamb from said pocket including a latching portion including a second detent which engages the first detent of the handle portion when the screen is in the fully open position, wherein said cassette may be installed within any convenient pocket disposed within the framing portions of a closure assembly and fixed in position once the cover covering the pocket is installed. In a preferred embodiment, brackets are provided having channels which capture preferably T-shaped guides on the interior of said cover which allow for the fixing of the brackets in relation to the specific screen assembly being installed, said screen assembly also including a hollow tube to which said screen is anchored via a detent on the tube and via a detent on one end of said screen, the other end of said screen including another detent for engaging with the detent of a handle portion of said assembly, said tube having inserted within the ends thereof a pin assembly which will not rotate in relation to said tube as a result of rib portions disposed with said assembly engaging rib portions disposed within the hollow of said tube, each of said pin assemblies including a pin for engaging a pin-receiving opening disposed with each of said brackets, wherein said brackets may be fixed with respect to the interior of said cover thereby fixing the entire screen assembly as a cassette, one of said brackets being adjustable in relation to said torque tube in order to allow for adjustment and variations from installation to installation, preferably said handle portion including telescoping guides which capture the ends of said screen and are retained within a hollow within said handle, said guides for riding within a channel disposed with opposite or opposing framing sections to guide the screen across the opening defined by said closure member when desired. In an alternative embodiment, the brackets may include a box-like element which rests at the bottom of a framing section and being locked in position because of the compatible dimension of the bracket with the pocket of said framing section and adjustable in position in relation to the bottom of the framing section in order to provide for variations in manufacturing.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of assembling a retractable screen cassette comprising:
(1) providing a tube upon which said screen will coil up in use,
(2) providing a pin assembly insertable into the open ends of said hollow tube and being prevented from rotating with respect to said tube as ribs disposed with said tube, engaged ribs disposed with said pin assembly,
(3) providing a torsion spring having ends which are engageable with at least one of said pin assembly ends for providing the correct torsion and tensioning of said spring,
(4) inserting said spring within the hollow tube and inserting said pin assemblies within said hollow tube and fixing the preferred one end of said pin assembly to the tyne portions of said torsion spring,
(5) providing brackets from which said pin assemblies will be adjustably inserted, said brackets being locked in place with respect to the assembly, preferably either by engaging with a detent provided with a flexible cover or alternatively by engaging with the bottom pocket of the framing section,
(6) adjusting said brackets in relation to the distance from one another so as to correctly tension and carry the screen assembly,
(7) fixing said screen on said screen assembly by anchoring said screen to said tube via a detent, preferably a T-shaped detent or key for engaging with a key slot on the tube or alternatively by using welding or adhesive, and coiling said screen upon said tube,
(8) fixing said opposite end of said screen to a handle portion either preferably by a T-shaped detent engaging a T-shaped detent with said handle, or by welding or an adhesive,
(9) coiling said screen upon said tube,
(10) preferably engaging said cover portion with said brackets,
(11) inserting said screen assembly within a pocket of said closure assembly in one of the framing portions thereof,
(12) covering said pocket with a flexible cover.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a continuous roll of screen which may be payed out from said roll by an installer or manufacturer to a required predetermined window size, or alternatively patio door size, said screen comprising a free end which allows the installer to pay the screen off of the roll upon which the screen is accumulated course upon course, one end of said screen being disposed at the end of the courses accumulated on the roll from which the screening is payed off and the other end being a free end, said screen having side edges and preferably being manufactured from preferably vinyl-coated fiberglass, the edges of said screen having affixed thereto a generally preferably T-shaped key manufactured from a flexible material, for example polyvinyl chloride, which is affixed preferably by radio frequency welding (or RF welding) with the edges and preferably each of the edges, and in one embodiment at least one edge of said screen, wherein the vinyl coating provided on the screen melds with the polyvinyl chloride key to form a resilient anchor for the screen device within any screen roller assembly. Preferably the polyvinyl chloride preferably generally T-shaped key has a head extending from a leg in the shape of a preferred T, or alternatively a Y, or any other convenient shape so long as said shape is compatible with the receiving groove on the handle and roller tube, the leg of said key preferably including two separable portions within which the edges of a screen interfit prior to RF welding. The screen is payed off of the roll upon which it is accumulated to the desired dimension of the window or closure such as a patio door wherein the screen will be installed, said screen being cut at that predetermined length cutting also the key proximate at least one end of said screen, said screen thereafter being installed in the screen assembly or alternatively replacing the existing screen in a convenient quick replaceable format. Preferably the generally key-shaped edge portion of the screen having the two legs which capture the screen therebetween prior to RF welding includes an extension portion between the head of the preferably T-shaped key and the two portions capturing the screen and said extension not being RF welded to the screen. This extension portion is utilized to provide a flexible zone and accommodates flexing in the screen assembly in a zone other than the screen. This zone is designed to stretch a predetermined amount and thereby minimize tearing of the screen when subjected to a tensioning load. In a preferred embodiment, the screen which is cut to size for the assembly is installed in a screen assembly with one of the keys being installed in a preferably spring-biased roller upon which the screen will accumulate, and the keyed edge remote said roller is attached to a handle, said roller and said handle each having a compatibly-shaped groove, channel or recess disposed therein to capture the key portion proximate the edges of said screen. In a preferred embodiment, the screen is included in a screen roller assembly embodying a cassette which is installed within a pocket defined in a closure assembly of any of the closure assemblies defined above in any of the apparent applications which are hereby incorporated by reference. The screen assembly may also be utilized in known conventional window assemblies. The pocket provided in the window frame is sized of a predetermined shape to accept the roller screen assembly which includes all of the necessary mounting pivots and preferably the mounting brackets to mount the roller screen assembly within the pocket in the window frame and preferably proximate the inside corner of the jamb or sill or header, depending on whether the window is a tilt-and-slide window or a double-hung window. For example, a jamb pocket would comprise two inside sides of a jamb of a window or patio door frame assembly, said jamb provides a pocket between said sides within which said roller assembly may be installed utilizing a corner bracket installed where the two sides of the jambs meet, or substantially at that point. The jamb sections or alternatively the sill and header also include recesses proximate the distal ends thereof for each of the sides thereof to accommodate a snap-fit cover. In this way, the roller assembly can be proofed, that is to say installed and tried and proven prior to installing the cover unlike the previous embodiment which described the roller cassette being installed on the cover and being snapped into place. It has been discovered that it is much more efficient and convenient to install the roller assembly separately in the pocket utilizing a corner bracket and a snap cover.
In another embodiment, the roller assembly is installed within a casement window assembly. In a further embodiment, the roller assembly is installed within a tilt-and-slide window assembly. In another embodiment, the roller assembly is installed within a double-hung window assembly. In another embodiment, the roller assembly is installed within a patio door assembly.
In a preferred embodiment, any of the aforementioned window assemblies may further comprise grooves disposed adjacent to the sill and header, or alternatively the vertical jambs depending on the window type to receive an extension portion of the handle of the screen assembly also engaged with the keyed edges of the screen assembly described above and at the same time engaging the grooves (or channels or the like) to maintain the parallelism of the top and bottom or side portions in motion depending again on the window type as the screen is payed out and accumulated on the screen roller contained with the pocket provided in the frame.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the handle portion disposed proximate one edge of said screen assembly includes a latch portion, which is preferably disposed centrally in the handle portion, said latch portion for engaging a compatible detent disposed proximate the edge of a window sash and moveable between a position wherein said latch engages said detent of said window sash whereat when said window sash is slid within its track, said screen will pay out from said roller automatically, and when said window is returned to its closed position said screen will accumulate on said roller automatically, wherein at an unlatched position said window will move between its opened and closed position without the screen, wherein should it ever be required to reengage the screen with the detent on the window sash, the user merely slides the window to the closed position wherein the latch of said screen will engage with the detent of said window sash automatically. Preferably the leading edge of said detent provided with said window sash has a chamfered edge to cause the latch including a hook portion to ride up on said chamfered edge and engage with a compatible hook portion disposed with said detent of said window sash.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a screen roller assembly comprising the following steps:
1) forming a screen from suitable screen material such as fiberglass and preferably coating said screen with vinyl,
2) forming a generally key-shaped anchor for said screen preferably from polyvinyl chloride, preferably said key having a head and a leg comprising two portions and a connector connecting said leg to said head, preferably said head being generally T-shaped,
3) separating the two leg portions for receiving the edges of said screen,
4) radio frequency welding said leg portions capturing said edges of said screen and preferably melding said vinyl of said screen with the PVC of said key,
5) forming a continuous screen to be accumulated on a roll as roll stock to be supplied to the window manufacturer or repair organization,
wherein at any time a predetermined amount of screen may be payed off the roll stock roll sized to a predetermined window opening size which may be easily assembled with the spring-biased roller upon which the screen will accumulate by a manufacturer or by a repair person and which also may be engaged with the handle portion proximate the other edge of said screen, both said roller and said screen handle including a compatibly shaped generally key-shaped receiving portion to receive the head of said key for easy installation or replacement thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the screen may be installed in any assembly as a replacement screen.
It is important that the legs of the key portion be separated from the head portion by a flexible extension to allow for the accommodation of stretching in the screen assembly at that particular location when assembled without destroying the screen. It has been found that the screen when melded together with the PVC key has considerably more strength than the known methods of taping and gluing screen edges to rollers and handle portions. The flexibility is provided by the flexible key shape and material. Any suitable material can be utilized including those materials which readily accept hot welding. However, radio frequency welding is preferred because one does not have to allow for creeping of the material and the allowances of temperature differentials. Cold dies may be provided which come together to provide a reliable joint which may be accurately controlled.
The present invention advantageously fits into any existing frame design thereby reducing cost, easing assembly and improving appearance. It is only necessary to provide a pocket with the jamb, header or sill of any window design within which the screen roller assembly is placed preferably as a cassette.
According to the latest aspect of the invention a roll of improved continuous screening is provided comprising a preferably xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped edge preferably formed from tough flexible material fused to the screen material along the edges of the screen to which a handle and roller drum are to be fixed, preferably said xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d edge being provided proximate both edges of a continuous roll of mesh. Since any excess screen material is stored on a screen roller making up the screen assembly as previously described one may only need as little as one or two standard widths of screen size to service the industry. The other dimension is cut to length and need not be accurate as it rides in a track in the window assembly.
To produce a screen one cuts from roll stack the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d edge screen to fit inside the frame opening of the window allowing for the guiding track depth less any clearances required. The roller drum and handle are cut to screen length providing for clearance as required. The xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d edge of the cloth is slid into the drum slot and the other xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d end being slid into the handle slot thereby fixing the screen to the critical components. A telescoping glide with its own xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d slot groove supports the screen in the guide track at each end thereof and allows the glide the freedom to move back and forth on the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d edge of the screen taking up the opening tolerance.
Because the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d edge is flexible and able to stretch, any local load on the screen cloth will distribute itself over a wide range of fibers of the screen thus improving the impact and tear resistance of the system. In the event that screen was pushed it would pay out the stored material to the end limit reducing dramatically the stress forces on the system. With the high tensile capability of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d edge system, the risk of failure of the system is greatly reduced. In servicing a screen that is already installed on site, a bolt of screen cloth carried by the service person need only be cut to the right length, the cover removed from the system to give access, the old screen cloth slide out and the new screen cloth rethreaded. There is no need for any other component replacement if they are sound.
In a preferred embodiment the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped key may further comprise a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d head, which will hold the screen into a compatible substantially dovetail-like groove disposed with the roller and/or the handle, a fusing zone where the screen is fused to the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d with the head being preferably a min. 0.375 inches, and a body zone between the head and the fusing zone with no screen material for providing the flex and stretching of the screen. It is important that the screen cloth be integrally fused to the key over some distance to achieve maximum strength.
The screen is self storing within the frame of the window by virtue of accumulating on a roller similar to the operation of a roller blind. It is payed out by pulling on a full length handle which is guided by a rail at each end. The window frame includes a guide channel for the screen which tracks and covers the free edges of the screen. The handle provided with the screen engages the adjacent sash frame section with latch detents provided which will maintain the screen under tension from the dispensing drum and covers the opening created when the sash is opened by sliding in the track wrinkle free and bug tight.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a closure assembly comprising a retractable screen disposed within a framing portion of the assembly, said framing portion providing a pocket within which the screen is contained in use, said pocket being bound by at least two sides of said framing portion thereby forming said pocket, said pocket being closed by a separate cover closing said framing portion, being positioned with respect to said pocket prior to the cover closing the pocket is installed preferably by clipping detents provided with said cover clipping into in a channel provided with at least one of the sides of said framing portion providing the pocket, the screen accumulating on and paying out from a spring biased roll disposed within said frame portion, the screen being retractable for egress or cleaning purposes, and available as desired by providing a detent on the opposite frame portion engageable with the screen when in its operable position.
In one of the alternative embodiment described above, the mounting brackets may include a box-like element which rests at the bottom of a framing section and being locked in position because of the compatible dimension of the bracket with the shape of the pocket of said framing section and adjustable in position in relation to the bottom of the framing section in order to provide for variations in manufacturing. Applicant has focused on this approach in relation to the latest cassette embodiments for roll screen installations requiring no fasteners as described in relation to the brackets of most of the previous embodiments. Although the invention is described in relation to screens its is implied that the structures defined herein equally apply to other materials which accumulate on a roller such as blinds, window shades and the like.
According to a primary aspect of the improvements to the aforementioned inventions, there is provided a closure assembly comprising a frame for moveably retaining a closure member, said frame comprising a header, sill, and vertical jamb sections, at least one of said sections including at least one pocket formed within the interior thereof, said at least one pocket having a first predetermined configuration defined by the interior of the section and for receipt of a roll screen pivotally supported upon at least one bracket having a second predetermined configuration compatible with said at least one pocket having a first predetermined configuration, said at least one bracket utilized with a second bracket and preferably like in kind to said at least one bracket for removeably retaining the roll screen, said at least one bracket and preferably said second bracket being removeably held in position with respect to said frame only by said at least one pocket having a first predetermined configuration and said at least one bracket having a second predetermined configuration compatible with said at least one pocket and being located in said at least one pocket in use, wherein the compatible shapes of said at least one pocket and said at least one bracket cooperate to prevent the at least one bracket from rotating with respect to the at least one pocket and said frame when said roll screen is let out or taken in.
According to a another aspect of the invention, there is provided a closure assembly comprising a frame for moveably retaining a closure member, said frame comprising a header, sill, and vertical jamb sections, at least one of said sections including a pocket formed within the interior thereof, said pocket having a first predetermined configuration defined by the interior of the section and for receipt of a roll screen pivotally supported upon a pair of brackets having a second predetermined configuration compatible with said pocket having a first predetermined configuration, said pair of brackets utilized for removeably retaining the roll screen, said pair of brackets and being removeably held in position with respect to said frame only by said pocket having a first predetermined configuration and said pair of brackets having a second predetermined configuration compatible with said pocket and being located in said pocket in use, wherein the compatible shapes of said pocket and said pair of brackets cooperate to prevent the pair of brackets from rotating with respect to the pocket and said frame when said roll screen is let out or taken in.
In a preferred embodiment an edge of said section having said pocket and forming the frame may further comprise a supplementary portion in use preferably being snap fit into a retaining portion provided with the section for closing the section. In a preferred embodiment the frame is made up of standardized sections which all include pockets. This feature allows for ease of manufacture and minimum inventories.
According to a yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a roll screen cassette for installation in a closure assembly having a frame for moveably retaining a closure member, said frame including a header, sill, and vertical jamb sections, at least one of said sections including a pocket formed within the interior thereof, said pocket having a first predetermined configuration defined by the interior of the section and for receipt of the roll screen, said roll screen comprising a pair of brackets from which said roll screen is pivotally supported, said pair of brackets having a second predetermined configuration compatible with said pocket of said frame section having the first predetermined configuration, said pair of brackets utilized for removeably retaining the roll screen within said pocket in use, said pair of brackets and roll screen being removeably held in position with respect to said frame only by said pocket having the first predetermined configuration and said pair of brackets having a second predetermined configuration compatible with said pocket and being located in said pocket in use, wherein the compatible shapes of said pair of brackets and said pocket when installed in said frame section cooperate to prevent the pair of brackets from rotating with respect to the pocket and said frame when said roll screen is let out or taken in use.
In a preferred embodiment the first and second configurations for the pockets and brackets respectively are arc shaped (portions of an arc of a circle). Alternative embodiments may be of any compatible geometry (for example, rectangular, hexagonal and triangular or the like). Installation of the screen for example in a tilt and slide window is as follows. Other window installations are similarly installed with the exception that, for example with double hung windows the upper and lower brackets are left and right brackets.
The header frame section of the frame housing the upper screen bracket includes a void positioned above the jamb section pocket for temporary receipt of the bracket to allow for the bottom bracket to be positioned so as to avoid contact with the sill section by raising the upper bracket into said void providing a temporary clearance for the bottom bracket to allow it to be rotated and positioned in the pocket of the jamb. The bottom sill portion of the frame which houses the bottom bracket includes a supporting shelf for the bottom screen bracket. The roll screen carrying the top and bottom screen brackets is positioned to engage the upper portion of the frame firstly with the upper bracket extending into the pocket. The bracket is subsequently raised into the void provided with the header so that the bottom bracket clears the sill and the support shelf therein. The screen is then pivoted around the top bracket so as to be parallel to the supporting jamb frame and the bottom bracket is subsequently dropped into position so that the upper and lower brackets with predetermined shapes engage with compatible shapes of the pockets of the jamb section. No further assembly is required with the exception of the option of the snap fit supplementary portions. The screen and screen support components and the method of manufacturing the screen and assembly of the screen and screen support components are otherwise identical in makeup and function to previous embodiments described.
According to still yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a closure assembly comprising a retractable screen disposed within a framing portion of the assembly, said framing section including a pocket having a predetermined shape, the screen accumulating on and paying out from a spring biased roll pivoting on brackets having the same predetermined shape as the pocket, said screen and brackets being constrained within the pocket of said frame portion without the need of fasteners, wherein the screen is retractable for egress or cleaning purposes, and available as desired, preferably by providing a detent on the opposite frame portion engageable with the screen when in its operable position.